


Velvet Throne

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, GDae, Host Clubs, M/M, Smut, Some Humor, TaeTop, jongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun owns and operates the best host club in the city- Velvet Throne. He's used to clients tripping over themselves around him, but what happens when he trips over nineteen year old baking apprentice Taemin?





	1. You Smell Like Lemons

Seunghyun stretched his legs underneath the table and let his eyes wander around his club. Jiyong and Chaerin were at a table across from his, working in tandem as usual. Chaerin was whispering with Xin, a tattoo artist and one of her regulars. Jiyong was nuzzling the throat of a plush-lipped, easy-smiling singer named Daesung. Seunghyun figured it was only a matter of time before they had sex. Heechul was curled up with his Chinese businessman, Hangeng, and Jonghyun was in a serious conversation with a brunette soccer player named Minho.

 

 

 

A glass of champagne materialized in his hand, and Seunghyun smiled at the woman who handed it to him. Moeka Nozaki was a Japanese model, and one of his best clients. She often called Seunghyun her top investment- a terrible pun on Seunghyun's club name, Top. He had a feeling she expected something back for this investment, but she would be sorely disappointed. That's not what hosts were. It was all just a fantasy. Occasionally a client would get too attached and believe it was real, and that's when the hosts at Velvet Throne drew the line and ended the relationship. It was hard losing the income, but no one wanted to deal with tears and tantrums when everyone just wanted to relax. Fortunately, the occurrence was a rare one. Seunghyun had a feeling that if Moeka woke up from her fantasy it would be a disaster, so he had to keep her lulled for as long as he could.

 

 

 

“Your mind is a million miles away,” said the woman on his other side. Jessica Jung was a fashion designer, engaged, and had a level head on her shoulders. She knew everything was for fun- it was actually her fiancee who introduced her to Velvet Throne and Seunghyun. Moeka was jealous of Jessica's laid back nature (of all Seunghyun's clients, actually) but didn't dare say anything for fear of upsetting Seunghyun.

 

“Just keeping an eye on the happenings in my club,” Seunghyun replied, taking a swallow of the champagne.

 

“And what's the 'haps'?” Moeka asked and Seunghyun inwardly cringed.

 

“Looking good,” he winked, making his tablemate blush.

 

“Any ideas on when those two are going to fuck?” Jessica indicated Jiyong and Daesung, who had curled up into each other and were nestled cheek to cheek.

 

“Please don't say 'fuck',” Moeka admonished. “It's crude.”

 

Jessica rolled her eyes.

 

 

 

“I think it's only a matter of time now,” Seunghyun replied.

 

“I thought hosts weren't supposed to do that,” Moeka frowned.

 

“They aren't, but I think for those two it goes beyond lust. At least it does for Jiyong.”

 

“Has it happened before?” Jessica asked.

 

“Only once, at this club. Yunho and Jaejoong.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“They got married.”

 

“Awww!” Both girls cooed and Seunghyun chuckled.

 

“Yeah, they're good together. Yunho is a high priced attorney and I was worried Jaejoong would get his heart broken. But they just celebrated their second anniversary. Heechul says Jaejoong loves being a house husband.”

 

“Do you think that will happen with Jiyong and Daesung?” Moeka questioned.

 

“Not while Jiyong is a host. But he's already looking to get out.”

 

Moeka looked surprised. “You're not upset?”

 

Seunghyun shrugged. “Not really. I mean, business will hurt for a while, but my hosts deserve happiness. And Jiyong will have that with Daesung. If he can get into fashion school, he'll have to quit. So he's saving as much as he can.”

 

“Fashion school?” Jessica inquired.

 

“Yeah, over at Fashion Design College. Daesung and Minho over there are friends with Choi Ren and Kim Kibum and both have looked at his sketches.”

 

“Nice.” Jessica looked impressed.

 

“What did they say?” Moeka asked.

 

“His work is raw, but the talent is definitely there. They think FDC would jump at the talent to mentor someone like him. Ji will get accepted, quit here, move in with Daesung and design fabulous clothes while having tons of bendy sex.”

 

 

 

Jessica went home around midnight, and Seunghyun escorted Moeka to her cab around 3:00 am. She seemed reluctant, but Seunghyun had been dealing with her since 9:00 pm and he was sick of her. He usually didn't mind his clients, but Moeka never wanted to leave. Seunghyun wondered if she would follow him into the bathroom if she could.

 

 

 

Other clients staggered out into the night, Minho and Daesung leaving heartfelt goodbyes behind. Seunghyun smiled at Jonghyun and ruffled his hair. Jonghyun had had such a painful life growing up, and some clients could be rough because he appeared delicate. Seunghyun was glad Jonghyun found someone who cared about him, and Minho definitely wanted to protect and worship him.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Chaerin's voice broke through his thoughts.

 

“Jiyong and Daesung. Jonghyun and Minho. I'm glad my boys are finding love.”

 

Chaerin considered for a moment. “You're like a fucked up matchmaker.”

 

Seunghyun pushed her away, making her laugh out loud.

 

 

 

* * *

They finally closed up shop with the sun came up. Jiyong and Heechul shared a cab since they lived in the same neighborhood. Jonghyun hopped on the back of Chaerin's motorcycle, both offering sleepy waves. Seunghyun lit a cigarette and walked towards his apartment. It was a bit of a hike for so early in the morning, but he liked to clear his mind. He often had a hard time sleeping because his mind would not shut off.

 

 

Suddenly, he collided with someone- their legs tangled and they both went down. A bag was dropped and a curse was uttered.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Seunghyun said, helping the other person to their feet. “Are you hurt?”

 

“I'm fine,” a surprisingly husky voice grumbled from the delicate frame. The person lifted their face and Seunghyun's heart stuttered. Bright brown eyes gazed up at him, eyebrow arched; apple cheeks that were rosy- rosy fucking cheeks; and soft plush lips. He was tall and lean and willowy. His skin was so clear and smooth Jiyong would kill for it. Seunghyun wanted to ask his secret, but-

 

“You smell like lemons,” he blurted out instead. Smooth.

 

The kid chuckled, his whole face lighting up. “I was making lemon marmalade, but we ran out of eggs for other bakes so I was sent on a run.” He peered into his bag and frowned.

 

“Broken?”

 

“Yeah, but it's okay.”

 

“Come on,” Seunghyun said, grabbing his hand and turning back in the direction he came from.

 

 

 

They found the grocery store and Seunghyun bought three cartons of eggs.

 

“Thanks, uh...”

 

“Seunghyun.”

 

“Thanks, Seunghyun. I'm Taemin.”

 

“What are you doing out this early? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?”

 

Taemin chuckled. “I'm nineteen. I graduated high school last year. I work in my parents' bakery, and that's why I'm up. Our egg shipment doesn't come in until this afternoon. What about you?”

 

“I'm just getting off work. I run a host club.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Seunghyun quirked an eyebrow. “What's that little noise for?”

 

Taemin shrugged. “Hosts lie to people. They pretend affection.”

 

“Yeah, but the clients know that. They pay us for company. Some people are too shy to meet others on their own.”

 

 

 

Taemin was silent on the way to the bakery. It was a small hole-in-the-wall with a yellow and white striped awning. “Why don't you come in? Have some breakfast.”

 

“Oh, no. I'm good thanks.”

 

Taemin pouted and Seunghyun caved.

 

“That's not fair,” he grumbled, following Taemin inside. The walls were white paneled, and the plain pine planks on the floor shone. A couple of white tables and chairs were scattered around a soft pink counter, where dozens of treats clustered behind glass. It was warm and inviting and Seunghyun felt at home.

 

 

 

Taemin sat him at one of the tables, then delivered the eggs to the back. He laughed at something someone said, emerging with a face that looked lit up from within.

 

Seunghyun's chest fluttered desperately. “Just a black coffee, please.”

 

Taemin snorted. “How do you expect to sleep?” he asked, puling a few things from the case. Seunghyun craned his neck to see what Taemin was up to, but the young man had turned his back and was pouring something out of a red teapot.

 

“Lemon tart, chocolate raspberry eclair, Earl Grey tea,” Taemin exclaimed proudly, setting Seunghyun's table.

 

“You're not going to join me?” Seunghyun pouted.

 

Taemin raised an eyebrow. “You're a big boy. I think you can handle it.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan as he tasted the tart. He devoured his breakfast, sure that he was embarrassing himself with the rapturous faces he was making.

 

 

 

“Finished?” Taemin asked, clearing his plate.

 

“It was divine,” Seunghyun sighed.

 

Taemin blushed. “I made them,” he said softly.

 

“Really?”

 

Taemin blushed even more. “I'm an apprentice.”

 

Seunghyun smiled warmly. “You're my new best friend.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun walked home a little while later- a free breakfast and a small box of samples later. He fell into the deepest, most restful sleep he'd had in ages.


	2. I Could Just Eat Him Right Up

Visiting Taemin's bakery every morning on the way home became part of Seunghyun's daily routine. There was something comforting about the warm ambiance and delicious food that touch a place deep inside of Seunghyun. Seeing Taemin's fresh, smiling face every morning go him through the day, and was what he most looked forward to through the night. He would watch Taemin while he ate- between waiting on customers and filling the pastry cases, Taemin flitted like a butterfly behind the counter.

 

 

Taemin frequently lost track of his surroundings while baking or decorating, and was often startled when he would look up and catch Seunghyun watching him with an amused smile on his face. He would often take home a box of treats (which he would take along to work) and sometimes got a free sample of a new treat the bakery was thinking of introducing. Seunghyun was fond of flirting with Taemin, but the redhead seldom became flustered.

 

“When are you going to let me take you on a date?” Seunghyun asked everyday. It was the only time Taemin blushed.

 

But instead of answering, Taemin would just settle Seunghyun's bill and wait, with an amused look, until the host left.

 

 

 

Today, though, Seunghyun was determined. He knew why Taemin never took up his offer- he was still distrustful of hosts. Seunghyun was determined to change that.

 

“You should come visit me at work,” Seunghyun suggested, about a month after their breakfasts started.

 

“What?”

 

“Why not? I talk about it all the time. You should come see what I'm all about.” He slid over his business card. “Hand this over at the door, and you won't have to pay. We open at 7:00. I'm working tonight.”

 

 

 

At the end of the day, Taemin lay in his bed, thinking. He thought of all the things Seunghyun had told him- about the clients, about the hosts, about the actual business side of running a host club, which Taemin could relate to in a way. He wanted to meet Daesung and Minho, these two men who had fallen in love with hosts and had their feelings reciprocated. Taemin didn't think he was in love with Seunghyun- not after a month. But he was definitely charmed and intrigued. He sighed to himself. Surely it couldn't hurt to go out, right? Once?

 

 

 

He stood and looked through his closet. He didn't really have any going out clothes. He pulled out a black sleeveless v-neck Kibum had given him a few months ago, and his nicest pair of jeans. He put on a light dab of lip gloss on his lips and pulled his hair back. After assurances to his parents that he had money and a fully charged phone, he was on his way.

 

 

 

Taemin found Seunghyun's club, and swallowed before heading in. A woman with long blonde hair, an eyebrow ring and a septum piercing smiled at him. “Hey there, cutie. I.D please.”

 

Taemin pulled out his wallet, fumbling with it, to the woman's amusement. He handed over his license and Seunghyun's card. She looked at both, and quirked an eyebrow. But her smile was softer when she handed his I.D back. “He's right over there, hon.”

 

Taemin turned to see Seunghyun sitting at a table with a brunette woman, and two young men. He turned back to the blonde. “Uh... Seunghyun said there were private booths...?” he asked, handing over fifty dollars.

 

The woman smiled again, taking the cash. “Sure thing.” She moved to the front of the counter. “Follow me, cutie.”

 

 

 

She led Taemin to a back area of little curtained alcoves. Taemin followed her to an open one- onside was a small booth and table, with dim lighting and a small votive and small vase on the table. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Taemin slid in, blushing.

 

The woman leaned against the archway. “Are you Taemin by any chance?”

 

Taemin's eyes widened, and he nodded.

 

“Seunghyun never shuts up about you.” She winked, and let the curtain fall.

 

 

 

Seunghyun was relaxed. Moeka wouldn't be in until later, and he was having a good time with Jessica, Jiyong, and Daesung. He raised his eyebrow at Chaerin's smirk as she approached his table.

 

“Hey boss. Your boyfriend is here.”

 

Seunghyun chuckled. “Oh yeah?”

 

“A little cutie named Taemin.”

 

He flicked his eyes up at her.

 

“Long red hair up in a ponytail? I could just eat him right up.”

 

“Who's Taemin?” Jessica asked excitedly.

 

“Bakery boy,” Jiyong said smugly.

 

Seunghyun scrambled out of the booth before turning guiltily to Jessica. “Uh, Jess?”

 

She grinned widely. “Go see your boy. I'll get all the dirty details from Ji.”

 

 

Seunghyun frowned, but before he could retort he was being pulled along by Chaerin.

 

“He's in alcove five.”

 

“You let him pay for a private booth?” Seunghyun demanded, before Chaerin passed over the money. He grinned and kissed her cheek. “Thanks babe.”

 

 

 

He opened the curtain, breath catching at the sight of Taemin fidgeting in his seat. Deep down, he had been afraid it was a trick of Chaerin's. “Hey handsome,” he murmured, sliding into the booth.

 

Taemin blushed. “Hi.”

 

“I'm so glad you came,” Seunghyun said, sliding in the booth and tucking Taemin's money back into his pocket. He then rest his arm on the seat beside him. He tilted Taemin's chin up, running his thumb gently over his bottom lip. “You look exquisite.”

 

Taemin blushed even harder, biting his lip when Seunghyun kissed his hand. “How is your night?” he asked. “Am I interrupting anything?”

 

“How can you be interrupting something when you're making it better?”

 

 

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Do these lines actually work?”

 

“As a matter of fact, they do.”

 

Taemin laughed, tension easing from his body.

 

Seunghyun's arm moved from the back of the seat to curl around Taemin, pulling him close. He smiled when Taemin's head came to rest on his shoulder. “I love when you smell like butter.” He reached up to gently stroke Taemin's hair. “Tell me about your day.”

 

Taemin closed his eyes. “There isn't much to tell.”

 

Seunghyun leaned his head onto Taemin's. “Tell me anyway.”

 

Taemin spoke softly, playing with the fingers of Seunghyun's hand, blushing whenever Seunghyun lifted Taemin's to kiss it. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both quietly dozing off not too long after.

 

 

 

Chaerin found them that way about an hour later. She hated having to wake them up- looking so cute and peaceful- but it was only a matter of time before Moeka showed up, and Chaerin had a feeling Seunghyun would want to keep Taemin from her. She gently nudged Seunghyun's shoulder. “Boss.”

 

Seunghyun opened his eyes, smiling down at Taemin. He rolled his neck, scowling when he caught Chaerin's eye.

 

She sighed. “I gave you an extra fifteen minutes,” she whispered. “But Moeka will be here soon.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun cursed, and nodded. Chaerin nodded back and disappeared. Seunghyun kissed Taemin's head, and ran his fingers gently down Taemin's face. Taemin woke up slowly, and looked up at Seunghyun with a wide, bright smile.

 

“Hey there,” Seunghyun whispered. “We're out of time.”

 

Taemin pouted. “Aww, we feel asleep!”

 

Seunghyun chuckled. “I loved it. It was so relaxing.” He held his hand out to Taemin, and guided him out of the booth. He tucked the baker's hand into his arm and led him to the front of the club. Several of the hosts and clients smirked at Seunghyun (geez, word got around) but he ignored them all and led Taemin into the night. “When is your next day off?”

 

“Mm... I don't really get days off because it's just the three of us, but Wednesdays are our slow day.” Taemin replied.

 

“Good. I'm off on Wednesday. Try to take that evening off and I will take you on a proper date.”

 

Taemin perked up. “Really?”

 

“Really. So think about where you want to go, and see if you can get that evening off.” Seunghyun kissed Taemin's forehead. “I'll see you in a few hours for breakfast.”

 

Taemin smiled brightly. “Night, Seunghyun.”

 

“Good night, beautiful.” He blew Taemin a kiss, and turned back into the club.


	3. Oh This is Too Good!

Seunghyun walked back inside, resuming his seat with Jessica, Jiyong, and Daesung. He ignored their looks as he swallowed his champagne. When he finally looked over at them, they were all grinning. Jessica looked fit to burst with excitement. Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “What?”

Jessica pounced. “Is that him? He's adorable!”

Seunghyun chuckled.

“Did you really tell him he smells like lemons? I thought you were smoother than that!” Jessica teased. Jiyong laughed and Daesung choked on his drink.

Seunghyun smiled. “So did I. But you saw him- how could I help but make an ass out of myself?”

Jessica laughed delightedly. “Oh, this is too good!”

“What's too good?” a new voice asked. Moeka stood next to the table, smiling at Seunghyun.

“The first night Jiyong met Daesung and made an ass out of himself,” Jessica lied smoothly.

Jiyong pouted, causing Daesung to wrap his arms around him.

 

 

Moeka slid into the booth next to Seunghyun, still smiling. “You look tired. Rough day?” She looked concerned.

“Nope,” Seunghyun replied, taking a wineglass from a passing server. “Tonight has actually been a very good night.”

“Oh? Anything in particular happen?”

Seunghyun smiled to himself. “No, nothing in particular.”

“The amalgamation of many different factors, right?” Jessica asked.

“Wow, that word-a-day calendar has really come in handy,” Jiyong said. Jessica kicked him.

Seunghyun laughed with the others, leaning his head back and closed his eyes. He felt amazing.

 

 

The evening dragged on the same as usual: Moeka was clingy, the others were more fun, Seunghyun drank. Although, he was admittedly trying to drink less so that he wasn't hungover when he went to the bakery for breakfast.

“Would you like to have breakfast with me in the morning?” Moeka's voice crashed through Seunghyun's thoughts.

“Oh, I usually head straight home to sleep,” Seunghyun replied, draining the rest of his drink.

“Really? Because the last few mornings I've noticed you going into a bakery over on Cherry Street.”

A sickening feeling spread through Seunghyun, and a rush of adrenaline shot to his heart. “You were following me?” he asked in disgust.

“No, I just happened to see you and I was going to offer you a ride.”

“Why didn't you call out?” Seunghyun's stomach rolled. He didn't know which was worse- the idea of Moeka following him or the idea that she might find out about Taemin.

“And why more than once?” Jessica asked, disconcerted. Jiyong and Daesung had similar looks on their faces.

“That's a little creepy, Moeka,” Seunghyun replied, pushing away his glass and waving away more.

“Yeah, once is one thing,” Jiyong offered, “but more than once is a little...” he trailed off and made a face.

“Oh, like it's different with you two,” Moeka spat.

Daesung raised his eyebrows and tucked Jiyong into his side. “Actually, it is. My attraction to Jiyong was instantaneous, but to avoid making him uncomfortable, I kept a respectful distance.”

“Until I climbed into your lap and snogged you silly,” Jiyong added helpfully.

Daesung chuckled and kissed Jiyong's forehead. “The point is, I respected Jiyong's boundaries.”

 

 

Chaerin approached the table. “Seunghyun, there's something you need to deal with in your office.”

Seunghyun sighed dramatically but heaved himself out of his chair- anything was better than dealing with Moeka. “Moeka, maybe we should take a break for a couple of days.”

Moeka's eyes widened and she looked panicked. “Seunghyun, I-”

Seunghyun held up his hand. “I'm sorry, but following me more than once is creepy and disconcerting. So I'll see you next week.”

He turned and walked towards his office. Chaerin raised an eyebrow, but Seunghyun brushed her off.

 

 

Seunghyun was surprised to find a nervous looking Minho in his office, wearing a gray suit. “Well, Minho. What brings you here?”

Minho fidgeted, biting his lip. “This is harder than I thought it would be.”

Seunghyun's heart sank. Minho was going to break up with Jonghyun. Jong was going to be devastated. “Just spit it out,” Seunghyun growled.

“I want to marry Jonghyun!” Minho blurted out.

“What?” Seunghyun was startled. “But... are you asking me for permission to marry Jonghyun?”

Minho relaxed. “You know his story; I can't ask his parents. I'm asking you because of how much you mean to him. You've been his father, his brother, and his best friend. He adores you.”

Seunghyun was beyond relieved. He rubbed his face. “What about your parents?”

“When I realized I was serious about Jonghyun, I told them. They were wary, but agreed to meet him. Jonghyun has no guile- I'm not even sure he knows how to play games. He was honest and shy and they adore and accept him. They're excited for me.” Minho smiled softly to himself.

Seunghyun locked his fingers behind his head and leaned back. “What about work? I can't imagine you want him to keep working here.”

“My mother owns a flower shop and he can work there.”

“What does Jonghyun say?”

Minho blushed. “I haven't said any of this. I wanted to talk to you first.”

 

 

Seunghyun didn't respond right away. He already knew how much Minho and Jonghyun loved each other, and and he turned all of this information over in his head. He couldn't really find fault with it. But he had to make the kid sweat a little. “I'll give you my permission on one condition.”

“Anything,” was Minho's quick reply.

Seunghyun warmed at how willing Minho was to do anything to be with Jonghyun. Oh, his little pup was going to be so happy. “Let us throw you a wedding shower.”

Minho chuckled, eyes moist. “Of course.”

 

 

Twenty minutes after Minho left, there was a frantic knocking on Seunghyun's door.

“Come in.”

Jonghyun burst in, his face positively radiant.

Seunghyun couldn't help but smile. “Do you have something you'd like to share, Jonghyun?”

“Did you really give your blessing?” Jonghyun asked breathlessly.

Seunghyun stood and moved from behind his desk. “Of course. Your happiness is important to me.”

Jonghyun launched himself into Seunghyun's arms, sobbing. “I'm gonna miss you.”

“Hey, we'll keep in touch. I have to make sure Minho is taking care of you after all.” Seunghyun lifted his eyes to where Minho stood in the doorway, wearing the biggest, happiest smiled Seunghyun had ever seen on anyone. Yeah, this was definitely the right choice.

 

 

Seunghyun held Jonghyun until he finished crying, running his fingers through his pup's hair. “Since it's your last night here, why don't you go ahead and go home?”

“Are you sure?” Jonghyun asked, wiping his face.

“Absolutely. You have a wedding to plan after all,” Seunghyun kissed Jonghyun's forehead. “You go be happy.”

Jonghyun's smile was blinding as he pulled Minho away.

 _I'll call you about the shower._ Seunghyun mouthed to Minho.

Minho flashed a thumbs up. He ticked Jonghyun into his side and led him away to his new life.


	4. I Kinda Like You

Wednesday finally rolled around and Taemin was excited for his first date with Seunghyun. His parents gave him the evening off. They had both met Seunghyun and liked him, although the age difference did concern them. But they trusted their son and would support him no matter what.

 

 

When Taemin texted Seunghyun that he was available on Wednesday, the host responded with a flurry of heart-eye emojis that made him chuckle. Seunghyun was such a goofball. They were going to have a casual dinner, then see where they were at. Because Taemin had to be up early to work at the bakery, he wouldn't be able to stay out all night.

 

 

Taemin pulled his hair back and dressed simply- black jeans, white tee shirt, and a black jacket. Seunghyun met him at the door wearing dark jeans and a dark gray v-neck.

“You look beautiful,” Seunghyun said as he offered his arm to Taemin.

“Thanks!” Taemin replied brightly. “You aren't too bad yourself.”

Seunghyun just snorted.

 

 

They walked to a local diner. It was a small hole-in-the-wall that Seunghyun had patronized for years, and it was his favorite restaurant in the city. Taemin had asked for something casual and relaxing, somewhere he could get a burger and a shake. It had a retro look, with black and white floor tiles and red and silver seating. The staff all waved at Seunghyun when they walked in.

“Wow, you really do come here all the time,” Taemin remarked.

“Yup. I would have starved without Old Woman Josie.”

“Who's Old Woman Josie?”

“The cook. It was just her when this place opened ten years ago, so it was just us for a while.”

They ordered and fell into a teasing banter, with Seunghyun trying to make Taemin blush at every chance. He succeeded less than half of the time, so Taemin considered that a win. He loved how pouty Seunghyun would get when his charm wouldn't work on Taemin. It was, but Taemin wasn't about to let on.

 

 

“Seunghyun?” a voice approached their table. The man it belonged to looked like a panther- long, lean, and graceful. He had short brown hair and pale full lips.

“Jaejoong!” Seunghyun smiled, leaning up to accept a kiss to the cheek, and to return the same. “Taemin, this is Jaejoong. He was one of my hosts before marrying one of his clients.” He turned back to Jaejoong. “Where is Yunho?”

“Right here.” Another man appeared, wrapping an arm around Jaejoong and shaking Seunghyun's hand. He was tall, muscular, and sturdy. He also had short dark hair and, and a warm smile. “An new employee?” He asked, looking at Taemin.

“My date, actually,” Seunghyun answered, smiling warmly.

“Your taste has actually improved,” Jaejoong winked at Taemin. “He's prettier than you.”

“Everyone is,” Taemin retorted. The other three laughed.

“A firecracker!” Yunho squeezed Jaejoong closer. “I like those. I approve.”

Jaejoong chucked Taemin under the chin before they sauntered out.

“They seem really good together,” Taemin commented.

“They are,” Seunghyun agreed. “They just celebrated their second wedding anniversary. They're just as in love now as they were on the day they met.”

“They're rather disgusting, aren't they?” Taemin teased.

Seunghyun laughed. “Speaking of married couples, I want to hire you. Jonghyun and Minho are getting married and we're throwing them a wedding shower.”

“Huh. That's certainly a new twist on matchmaking.”

Seunghyun snorted. “So? What do you think?”

“I'd love to.”

 

 

They were there for another hour. Taemin ordered dessert and Seunghyun ordered coffee. At one point, Taemin looked out the window and saw a woman on the sidewalk, watching them. She was tall and slender, wearing a dark trench coat and heels. Her hair was pulled back and she wore deep red lipstick. Taemin excused himself to the restroom and she was still there.

“I wonder what that woman is doing out there?” he wondered.

“What woman?” Seunghyun asked, looking out the window.

“In the dark trench coat and red lipstick. She's been out there for a while now.”

Seunghyun didn't reply, just stared. Soon he turned back to Taemin.

“Do you know her?” Taemin asked.

Seunghyun shrugged. “I don't think so. She doesn't look familiar.”

 

 

By the time they left, the woman was gone. The air had gotten cooler, and Taemin shivered a little in his jacket.

“So how big of a cake are we talking?” he asked.

Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Taemin's waist, pulling him close. “Enough for ten.”

“Flavors?”

“They'll both say whatever the other wants. I know Jonghyun loves chocolate and Minho loves fruit.”

Taemin was silent for a moment while he mulled it over. “I'll do a chocolate layer cake with raspberry jam, chocolate icing, and fresh raspberries on top.”

“Mmmm,” Seunghyun moaned, wrapping both arms around Taemin. “That sounds so good.”

Taemin laughed. “Don't drool on me.”

Seunghyun just moaned louder.

 

 

In front of the bakery, Taemin felt his heart fluttering. He didn't know if Seunghyun would kiss him, but he found himself desperately wishing he would.

Seunghyun cupped Taemin's face. “Can I?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Taemin breathed.

Seunghyun pressed their lips together and Taemin sighed. Seunghyun slid his hands into Taemin's hair and tugged gently. Taemin whined, and Seunghyun took the opportunity to plunder Taemin's mouth. He turned them and pressed Taemin into the brick wall, kissing him deeply. Taemin tugged on the older man's shirt, wanting him as close as possible. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting.

“I'll see you in the morning,” Seunghyun murmured.

That night, Seunghyun's texts were accompanied by an absurd amount of kissing emojis and hearts that had Taemin squealing.

 

 

The wedding shower for Jonghyun and Minho was intimate and lovely. Jonghyun was surprised and overjoyed. He and Minho loved the cake and invited Taemin to join the party. Taemin shyly accepted.

“Will you do our wedding cake too?” Jonghyun asked excitedly.

“Sure!” Taemin smiled. “Our address label is on the box, and Seunghyun visits for breakfast every morning. You're welcome any time.”

“Get their eclairs!” Seunghyun called from where he was chatting with Heechul and Hangeng.

Taemin giggled.

“He really likes you a lot,” Jonghyun continued softly. “I've never seen him like this with anyone before.”

Taemin snorted skeptically. “How long have you known him?”

“Six years. I ran away from home when I was sixteen and met Seunghyun while I was looking for work. He got me a job washing dishes and I slept in his guest bedroom.” Jonghyun lowered his eyes. “My parents beat me.”

Taemin made a soft noise, his heart breaking for the fragile and beautiful sweetheart in front of him.

“He takes care of all of us, actually,” Jiyong interrupted. “He wants only the best for his employees, even if they leave, like Jaejoong and Jonghyun.”

Taemin's eyes found Seunghyun, and blushed when he realized he was being watched.

“Our business may be strange to outsiders, but we help people to relax. Or people who are too shy to meet others on their own. And Seunghyun is by far the best person to work for. I've worked a lot of jobs, a lot of them host jobs, and it's nice knowing someone cares.” Jiyong cleared his throat. “Before Daesung, Seunghyun and the others were all I had.”

“Same,” Jonghyun said.

“Did I hear my name?” Daesung asked, wrapping an arm around Jiyong. He smiled at Taemin. “Seunghyun adores you.”

Taemin blushed and rolled his eyes. “So I keep hearing.”

Daesung watched him. “But?”

Taemin shrugged.

 

 

Daesung nodded. Taking Taemin's hand, he pulled him to a table off to the side. “How do you know what's real?” he guessed.

Taemin nodded.

“I get it. It took me a while to be sure of Jiyong. Especially since a few of his high dollar clients had his number. But I could tell a difference in his behavior just by sheer observation. He was always putting on an act. When it was just us he would drop everything, and allow himself to be tired. He would allow himself to be quiet. He would hold only my hand. I was also the only one he had kissed. And I can't tell you how many times Seungri tried to get a kiss.” Daesung chuckled at the memory. “The I came in one day and Jiyong was alone. He had told the others that I was the only one he was interested in, and that he wouldn't see them anymore. And this even before he knew how I felt about him.”

Taemin's eyes widened. “How did that go?”

“Fine. Kiko got pissy, but Jiyong had been looking to be rid of her for a while.”

Taemin frowned. “That's mean.”

“Not really. She never respected Jiyong's boundaries. She was always pushing for things Jiyong didn't want, even when he had made the line perfectly clear to her.” Daesung looked Taemin in the eye. “No one is allowed whatever they want with a host without their consent. Kiko couldn't respect that so she was asked to leave.”

Taemin just nodded, taking everything in.

“No one is saying you have to do anything with Seunghyun right now. He'll be the first person to tell you to take as much time as you need. But from what I've seen, and heard from the others, he does genuinely like you.”

“Thanks, Daesung.”

 

 

Later, Taemin found himself standing next to Seunghyun as he held court at the party. His arm was around Taemin's waist, and he pulled Taemin in close. He tried to include Taemin in the conversation and would give him little kisses and would nuzzle him when someone else was talking. It gave Taemin something to think about.

 

 

“That was certainly a success,” Seunghyun sighed happily as he walked Taemin home. “Jonghyun was so happy! And thanks for such a beautiful cake.”

“I'm glad,” Taemin smiled.

Seunghyun poked him. “What are you smiling about?”

Taemin shrugged. “I kinda like you.”

“Only kinda?”

Taemin shrugged again, smirking.

The kiss he received in reply took his breath away even more than their first.


	5. My Lines Are Amazing!

Winter was steadily approaching. The air had a bite to it, although no snow had fallen yet. Seunghyun still stopped by the bakery every morning, except now he frequently saw Jonghyun and Minho there as well. He was happy to see how happy Jonghyun looked, and was even happier that he seemed to have become friends with Taemin.

 

 

Wednesday nights had become Seunghyun and Taemin's default date nights. They did various things around town, and sometimes ended up back at the bakery for late night snacks and a little making out. They weren't boyfriends, and they definitely hadn't had sex, but Seunghyun didn't mind. He had all of the patience and all of the time in the world for Taemin.

 

 

This night was different. Tonight Seunghyun had invited Taemin to his place for dinner and a movie. It was a first for Seunghyun- once he had moved into his new apartment, he hadn't brought anyone home. He either went home with them, or took care of things in a love hotel, or worse- in parked cars. But Taemin was different, and Seunghyun would make sure the boy knew it.

 

 

Cleaning the apartment for Taemin's arrival took most of the morning (was he always such a slob?) and he caught a quick shower and a nap in the afternoon. Seunghyun wasn't much of a cook, but he could do pasta with white sauce. He added garlic bread and a salad as sides, with tea for Taemin to drink and wine for himself. A tiramisu cake was waiting for them in the fridge.

 

 

The chime of the doorbell pulled Seunghyun from his thoughts. On the other side of the door stood Taemin, biting his lip and nervously playing with his fingers. He wore a white sweater with a low neckline and dark jeans. Seunghyun smiled and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him inside. “It's not fair that you always look so good,” he murmured, leaning in for a kiss. “Mmm, and you taste good and smell good, too. A feast for the senses.” He leaned in for another kiss.

“Speaking of smelling good,” Taemin interrupted. “Isn't that dinner?”

Seunghyun pouted. “I'm trying to get kisses!”

“And I'm trying to get dinner.”

Seunghyun swatted Taemin's bum, chuckling at the dark look Taemin gave him. Linking their fingers, Seunghyun led him into the kitchen.

“Your home is beautiful, Seunghyun,” Taemin said.

“Even more beautiful with you in it,” Seunghyun replied.

Taemin gave him a dirty look. “Any more of these terrible lines and I'm going home. After I vomit on your shoes.”

Seunghyun pouted again. “My lines are amazing! I worked on them for hours!”

Taemin laughed out loud, taking his seat next to Seunghyun. “You're such a nerd.”

“Thank you very little,” Seunghyun commented, encouraging Taemin to load his plate first.

“Did you make the garlic bread?” Taemin asked.

“Store bought, I'm afraid.”

“Seunghyun, I could have brought some! I may be a baker's apprentice, but I know my bread.”

“I didn't want you working on this special occasion!”

Taemin just rolled his eyes. “I would say you deserve a spanking for that, but you'd like that too much.”

Seunghyun smirked.

 

 

Dinner was long and leisurely, and Seunghyun was pretty sure he was in love by the time dessert rolled around. Taemin was equal parts sexy and adorable, funny and serious and innocent. Afterward, they settled onto the couch to watch TV. They were a soft little cuddle puddle, when Taemin's phone rang.

“Hey, Umma,” Taemin answered. He stood suddenly, and made his way over to Seunghyun's window. “Whoa, cool!”

“What is it?” Seunghyun asked. He moved to stand next to Taemin. It was snowing, and the setting sun cast everything in a soft pink glow.

Taemin had a look of wonder on his face. His mom appeared to be doing all of the talking. He turned up to Seunghyun. “Umma wants to know if it's okay if I stay the night,” he said shyly. “She says the roads are really slick and she worries about us attempting them.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Of course you can stay,” he replied. He leaned closer to the phone. “I'll take good care of him, Mrs. Lee.”

Taemin laughed and swatted him away. He spoke softly into the phone and hung up. He was blushing when he turned back to Seunghyun.

“Our first sleepover,” Seunghyun smirked.

“I don't have my jammies.”

Seunghyun stepped closer. “Maybe you won't need them.”

He tilted Taemin's chin up, and was pleased when Taemin's lips met his. He slid his fingers into Taemin's hair and a low growl escaped his lips. He pulled the redhead into his bedroom. “Tamin,” he said softly.

 

Taemin interrupted him. “Make love to me, Seunghyun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'm completely sure.”

 

 

Seunghyun moved slowly, taking his time. He undressed the boy slowly, as if he were unwrapping a present. Using his mouth and fingers, he mapped out and memorized Taemin's body. The sounds the baker was making were music to Seunghyun's ears. Taemin's body was warm and tight, and Seunghyun just wanted to stay like that forever.

After, Seunghyun cleaned them off and pulled Taemin into his arms. “How was that?”

Taemin smiled. “Amazing.” he murmured. Yawning, he closed his eyes. Seunghyun ran his fingers through soft red locks before falling asleep himself.

 

 

The ding of his cellphone woke Seunghyun some time later. Taemin was still curled up against him, and he smiled. Yawning, he reached for his phone to find a text from Moeka.

_Can you come down? I'm across the street._

Something cold slithered into Seunghyun's chest. Moeka. Here. Being careful not to wake Taemin, Seunghyun slid out of bed and peeked out of the curtains. There she was. A slim figure clad in black, standing under a streetlamp. Her face was turned up towards the building. Cursing, Seunghyun quickly dressed and pressed a kiss to Taemin's hair.

 

 

A blast of cold air smacked Seunghyun in the face as he exited the building. A couple of inches of snow had already piled up and showed no signs of stopping. Seunghyun trudged across the street, scowling as he did so.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he hissed. “How did you find out where I live?”

Moeka's face was streaked with tears. “Is he still up there?”

“He? Who?”

“That baker boy!” she cried. “The one you've been dating!”

Seunghyun was horrified. “Have you been following me? What the fuck, Moeka?!” His anger was building- building off fear that this woman had been following him, following Taemin.

Oh god. Taemin.

“I don't know what you're thinking, but this ends here. I don't want to see you ever again. Stay away from me, my home, the club, and him.” He turned to walk away, but Moeka grabbed onto him.

“You can't!” she shrieked. “You- I-”

“What?” Seunghyun snarled. “We what? Nothing! I've made you no promises. Don't try to make us out to be something more that we are, Moeka.”

“I love you!” she said shrilly.

“Yeah? So you follow me, stalk me, invade my privacy? Do you do the same to the other hosts you see?”

Moeka paled, tears streaming down her face.

“This business transaction, which is what this was, is over. Stay away from me.” Turning his back on her, Seunghyun walked back into the building without a second glance. Once inside his apartment, he sent a group text to the Velvet Throne employees, informing them that Moeka Nozaki was persona non grata. Then he shut off his phone.

 

 

Stripping down to his underwear, Seunghyun climbed into bed next to Taemin, who was still blissfully asleep. Seunghyun curled protectively around the small body. Pressing a kiss to Taemin's neck, Seunghyun slowly fell asleep.


	6. They're Starting a Baseball Team

It was a quiet Thursday morning when she walked into the bakery. Taemin recognized her from his first date with Seunghyun- she had been the one watching from outside the diner. She was dressed exactly the same as she was that night, an unreadable expression on her face. Taemin couldn't gauge her mood, so he wasn't sure what he was dealing with, but he was determined to at least try to be polite.

“Good morning,” he said calmly, even though his heart was racing. “What can we do for you today?”

She didn't say anything, just stared at him intently.

Right. “The menu is on the wall behind me,” Taemin pointed helpfully. “So when you decide what you want, just let me know.”

It was when he had turned his back to her that she finally spoke. “He doesn't love you, you know,” she said softly.

Taemin turned around, eyebrow raised. “I know.”

“You're just a distraction from his responsibilities.”

“Hard to believe he's dodging responsibilities when he still goes to work like usual.”

“I mean his parental responsibilities.”

Taemin paused. He felt a flare in his chest, but he remembered stories from the hosts of Seunghyun's club about clients not respecting boundaries. “And how does Seunghyun feel about this?”

The woman smiled. “He'll be so excited.”

Taemin's eyebrows shot up. “You mean you've told a complete stranger before you've told the father?”

Her eyes flashed. “I was just warning you that you are involved with a soon-to-be father, and probably a soon-to-be husband. Don't mess with us,” she said forcefully. Then, she turned on her heel and left the shop.

Leaning against the back counter, Taemin picked up his cell phone and dialed Seunghyun.

“Good morning, beautiful,” came the familiar sleepy voice.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“You're going to be a father.”

A pause. Then, “Baby, I think you need to re-take sex ed.”

Taemin huffed, then informed Seunghyun of what happened.

Seunghyun sighed. “I'm sorry you had to go through that.”

“She was outside the diner where we had our first date.”

Seunghyun didn't answer right away. “She was.”

Taemin sighed. “Why did you lie about it?”

It was Seunghyun's turn to sigh once again. “Because I didn't want to cast a shadow on our first date- a client possibly stalking me.”

“Possibly?”

“It could have been a coincidence. And I didn't want to call attention to her, so I ignored her.”

Taemin was quiet.

“Tell me,” Seunghyun pleaded. “What should I have done?”

Taemin rubbed his face and sighed. “Nothing, I guess,” he replied. “I might have reacted the same way.”

“So you forgive me then?”

Taemin chuckled. “Yes, of course. Just don't lie to me again.”

“I promise,” Seunghyun said quickly. “Can I make it up to you? Dinner and shopping at the Promenade?”

Taemin rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. “I'm not a girl, Seunghyun.”

“No, but I know how much you love pasta-”

“Only yours,” Taemin interrupted, blushing at Seunghyun's answering chuckle. He was glad the older man couldn't see him.

“- and there is that massive bookstore you love to drool over.”

“I don't drool!”

“Taemin, I practically had to scrape you off the glass window the last time we walked past!”

Taemin laughed, the noticed a couple walking into the bakery. “Hey, I've got to work. See you Wednesday?”

“Same time, same place.”

They hung up, and Taemin turned to his customers.

 

* * *

 

Although Taemin enjoyed his date with Seunghyun as usual, he kept expecting the woman to jump out at them. He kept tensing up throughout the evening, but Seunghyun never mentioned it. He merely pulled Taemin closer. Taemin reveled in it, basking in the protectiveness Seunghyun showed. Usually Taemin would shove Seunghyun off, laughing about being an adult, but tonight he held Seunghyun a little longer, a little tighter. And when they said goodnight, the kiss was longer, gentler.

“Get some rest,” Seunghyun murmured.

Taemin smiled up at him. “You too.”

 

 

It wasn't unusual for Taemin's parents to be waiting up for him on his date nights. What was unusual was that they had company. Two intimidating men dressed all in black stood behind Taemin's parents, who were seated at the kitchen table. They looked alright, from what Taemin could see.

“Ah, Taemin,” his father said calmly. “How was your date?”

“Fine,” Taemin replied, puzzled. “What's... what's going on? Who are they?”

Taemin's mother stood slowly, and moved over to Taemin. “Darling, the young men want $50,000.”

Taemin's jaw dropped. “$50,000?!” He grew angry. “We don't have that much!” He turned to them. “Or what?”

The stockier man pulled a bat out from behind him, and placed it on Taemin's dad's shoulder.

Taemin swallowed. “Alright,” he said. “Can I call someone?”

“No police!”

“Obviously,” Taemin mumbled. With shaking hands, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Seunghyun's number.

“Hey beautiful,” Seunghyun answered. “Miss me already?”

“You wish,” Taemin retorted. “But I do need a favor.”

“You don't miss me, but you want something? I'm not so sure-”

“I need $50,000.”

Silence.

“Some old friends of dad's have shown up, and we're going to help them!” Taemin said brightly, hoping Seunghyun would buy it. He looked at the baseball bat on his father's shoulder. “They're starting a baseball team! Exciting.”

Seunghyun was still quiet. Taemin felt sick. Finally, Seunghyun said, “I'm on my way. Sit tight, and don't panic.”

“See you then!” Taemin said, fighting back tears. He hung up and sat at the table, reaching out to hold his mother's hand.

 

 

Ten minutes later, the bakery door opened. Taemin took a deep breath as footsteps climbed the stairs, and Seunghyun appeared in their kitchen. His face was stone, but he seemed to relax slightly at the sight of Taemin and his parents safe. He turned to the two men.

“Kangin. Sungmin. What are you doing here?”

“Just collecting money that's owed,” Kangin answered.

“To who? Moeka?”

Sungmin shot Kangin a look.

“Does Yongguk know you're making deals behind his back?” Seunghyun moved into Kangin's space. “Beat it, and don't ever come around the bakery or these people again.”

Kangin stared at Seunghyun for a few moments longer, then turned and stalked off, Sungmin following close behind.

 

 

When the door slammed, Taemin and his parents relaxed.

“I'm so sorry,” Seunghyun murmured. “I appear to have a client who as crossed the line.” He rubbed his face and looked tired.

“What will you do?” Taemin's father asked.

“She's already banned from the club. I guess now I have to contact the police, see if I have enough for a restraining order.”

“Has this ever happened before?” Taemin asked.

Seunghyun shook his head.

Taemin's mother looked between them and stood. “I think you two need some time alone.” She took Taemin's father by the hand and led him from the room.

Taemin looked down at the table, sighing deeply.

“Tae?”

The baker shook his head. “I can't do this, Seunghyun. I get that it's professional jealousy or whatever, but she's sending people to my house.” He finally met Seunghyun's eyes. “My parents, Seunghyun.” Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away. “Maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while.”

Seunghyun exhaled, slumping back in the chair. He looked lost.

“I'm sorry,” Taemin whispered. “I just can't deal with this.” Fresh tears began to fall.

Seunghyun reached out to gently grasp Taemin's hands. “Please don't cut me out completely.”

“You can still come by. Still text.”

Seunghyun smiled and kissed Taemin's hands.

 


End file.
